parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Agent from Val Verde (filming) (1)
Tommy Lee Jones: Narrator Hacker V: Henry Addams Opening The Narrator: "Knowing what, my friend ? Sometimes, writing a fantasy story is easy.... writing a fantasy storyline for a movie is easy... because you don't need be so logical like in the spy movies, or the criminal ones. All you need is just a highly creative mind... Just concern the idea of how the law enforcers react after the terrorist attack.... Look like immediately.... This might be true in America, but in the country like Val Verde... haha, no way... it takes hours for them to react.... so my friends.... feel free to commit the crime and feel free to escape, but please.... make it quick." Henry, who wears a black vest is eating bread in the small park inside the university. This small park locate in the region A4 in this university. We can hear gunshot outside. He looks at the floor above, he sees some people try to run away. Now, he has finishes eating. He stands up and walks to the stair of the block nearby. He walks to first floor. He walks toward the water tank to drink some cold water. After drinking, he stands still for a while. There are still gunfight outside, follow by many scream. He puts down the glass. Suddenly, 2 men (students) run out of the door as trying to escape; he quickly takes out the desert eagle and shoots these 2. The he walks downstair then walks out of the block. Outside the block are chaos. A lot of scumbag wearings mask throws cocktail molotov in the school yard. Gun fight outside between cops and some criminal wearing masks. A lot of corpses outside. From the smoke of the cocktail molotov, we dimly sees Henry is walking confidently with the desert eagle in his hand, around are the corpses and many people are running to escape. He is behind the criminal in mask are firing. He aims the gun in one hand and shoot continuously to the gangs. 5 gangs are shot to death. Run out of bullets, he takes out a glock 17 in the right and keeps on shooting, some more gangs are shoot. The cops and guards in front aims at him. He quickly runs to the open libray nearby. From the view of the camera, we see a guy fall out from the window of the block, and it is burning from inside. we all hear the explosion. Inside the library are chaos, too. It;s burning upstair. A gang upstair in mask is burning a cocktail molotov with a ligher as Henry is standing downstair. Henry just shoot this back in the back. A gang suddenly runs out of the door with a shot gun, Henry immediately headshot the guy. He stands still and reloads. Outside, a cop car crazily runs inside the school yard. Later, we can see that 2 cops inside this car are shot dead so that they just push accelerator. Some gang throw the molotov to the car and makes it burning and later hit the wall. Many gang arms with assault rifle breaks the glass behind the library and get inside, Henry is hiding under the table, a few cops run inside the library, mean while, some people, guard runs downstair, The gang armed with assault rifle just need to shoot these people. Almost all are shot. Henry quickly emerge from the table and manage to shoot down 2 gang while the other chase down the survive people inside. Henry slowly approaches a death gang, takes his riffle. Henry secretly aims at the remain gangs and shoot them all. A guard stupidly emerge and is shot by Henry. A female student recklessly run out of the library, Henry doesn;t shoot her but she is shot immediately after running out of the library. Henry runs to the breaking glass at the back of the library where the gang get in. He aims the riffle outside and shoot down some coming gangs outside, also shoot down some gang throw molotov. He sees 2 memn are running, he aims at them and shoot them, too. Then he walks to the front door of the library. He aims the riifle to the gangs are shooting in the front. He easily shoots them down. He leans out, he sees a gang is hiding in the collar in A5, and leans out regularly to shoot, Henry emerges from his hiding place and shoot continuously to the gang, he is dead and falls in the ground. He slowly walks out of the library, and immediately shoot a gang holding a molotov. Then he hang the riffle in his shoulder and takes out the glock and tries his best to run to A5. He hides in the walls in A5 block. He sees a lot of special force, cops are coming from the main gate of the university. in the back many molotov are thrown to them then follow buy a lot of gangs armed with assault riifle. They shoot at each other in vain, Many get shot and fall in the ground. Henry recklessly runs to the next block which is quite faraway from block A5. Seeing him running, a few cops shoot at him but miss, he quickly lie down, aims at the cops and shot him. Then he quickly stands up, runs and finally reaches the next block. From this view, he can see the parking lot is burning, all the motorbikes in there are burning. He takes out the bullet and reloads the riffle. He aims the riffle and walks in the corridor of the block while the gunfight is still outside. In the road in front of the university, many cops and special force arrive. Inside the university, gunfight still goes on. More are death, A lot of cops are shot down when having just arrive at the place. Henry is lying with knife is stabbing inside the throat of man and covering his mouth. He stands up. He sees 3 men guard from the parking lot try to run away, he quickly load his riffle and shoot them all. Then he makes his way to the front gate of the school. More and more special arrive, military finally shows up. They walks inside the unversity with AK47, and MP5 while Henry is hiding in the block wallk neat the school gate and is about to make his way to the school gate which is now blocked by the law enforcer. From the second gate, a black steel van arrive, it hits the barrier and finally parks near the block where Henry is hiding, as Henry is hiding in the front side of the block, he doesn;t notice the back van. 4 men in black ranger clothes jump out. While 4 men are moving in the corridor, Henry slowly walks to their way without noticing their existence; these 4 men immediately shoot at Henry when seeing him, Henry quickly jumps back to dodge their bullets. Meanwhile, a few soldiers try to make the way to the corridor in the block where Henry is in. Just as when Henry has just jumped down, these soldier arrive at the corridor. He quickly stands up and headshots 2 soldier, then quickly turn back and grabs the M16 of the ranger and push to riffle to shoot down the left soldier. Then he pushes the ranger by the glock as shooting to his heart. Then he quickly leans out of the wall to headshot one comming ranger and quickly dodge as the 2 left soldiers keep shooting immediately to the wall. He hides in the wall as 1 ranger slowly approaches, then he grabs the barrel while the ranger manages to grabs his glock. Their braging leads to the radomly shooting then later they mange to kick down the weapons just right before the left ranger approach. Henry quickly grabs the riffle then kick the ranger who has fight with him before then use the wire of the M16 to strangle the ranger then neck break him. Then Henry use the M16 and shoots the left ranger. Meanwhile outside, some soldiers notice the van, many approahces then shoot immediately to this but the van is bullet proof. 1 ranger stupidly jump out of the van as trying to shoot back the soldier but get shoot immediately. Henry hides in the wall, aims the Riffle and shoots down all the soldiers, then he slowly walk in the corridor. 2 more soldiers run out from the other side of the gate, Henry immediately shoots them. Then he takes out the glock, the door of the van opens, Henry immediately shoot down the last ranger in the van as the ranger has just sess him and holds a glock. There is a girl in the van. Henry quickly runs to the van and point the gun to the girl cheek " Drive out of here" Henry " Why you was here ?" The girl " I'm guy asking this question, not you ! Now, drive out of here ! More soldier will come unless we drive out of here" Henry The girl hestitate for a while "Fucking, drive!" Henry A few more soldiers stand in their way and keeps shooting to the van. "Drive and hit them if you can" Henry Then she drives the car. "Where ?" The girl " War just break out in this small are, drive to the neighbor opposite to this university, i have safe house their. No one have free time to follow us" Then they drive out of the university, more soldier shoot to their van but it's not a problem to them. Their van hit the police car and then reach the neighbor, We can see helicopters from the scene. " More riots are coming from the neighbor" The girl. A gang throw a molotov to their van. Henry grabs a riffle in the van then he opens the van door. Hen sits and leans against the van so that he can see the girl just in case she tries to kill him. He shoots immediately to the riot opposite to them until almost all are killed, the left one tries to run away. Then he closes the door " Keep on driving" Then the girl turn the van and drive. "But where ?" "Just a little more. Then we will abandon the van" Finally, the girl park the van. Henry points the gun to her " Get out" Then they make their way to the safe house, We can see from the scene the chaos view of the neighbor follow by a lot of fire, corpse. Then he make the girl sit in the chair and handcuff her. " Why you were there ?" Henry " I work part time for the school and some people make me to drive this van. A lot of people in my office are killed during the riot" The girl " Sound funny ha, you know the guy go with you ?" " I don't know, Look like they come from other city. They force me to drive to the university as i know the road" " It looks like you;re telling the truth. Should i let you go ?" " Please, i don't want to die " " Ok, I'll let you go but try to run faraway from here." Then he opens the handcuff, then he says : "I used to love you during the days in the university." Then he kisses her and grabs her boobs " Now, go before i change my mind" Then she goes out from the front door of the room while Henry goes out fromt he back door as he later lock the door from outside then throw away the key. Then view of the camera later changes to the chaos view of the neighbor as the gunfight still goes on. " You may wonder.... why did the riot break out in the city ? why did our little boy appear in the school during the attack ... and many many more questions.... Is there anyone here can help me to firgue out what's next should happen ?" Scene 2 Henry is siting face to face to Tommy (the narrator) in an office " How did you think of this education system ?" Tommy asks "All shit.... That's why i traffic weapons........ to eliminate them...to kill them all..."